


烟Cigarette

by shark_pond



Series: Constantine（2005） [2]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: Summary：烟草要人命，不过要人命的不只有烟草。





	烟Cigarette

想要戒烟的人，大抵不会那么如意就遂了心愿。他们或多或少都得对着那支小小的，散发着魔鬼芬芳的纸卷磨个几天的牙，又或是彻底拜服在它星星点点的火光与灰屑里，才能知道自己到底多离不开这玩意儿。  
康斯坦丁不算是个有意志力的人，因此他在街上闻到香烟纸卷燃烧的焦香时候，左手总是忍不住地抽动一下。他想到自己搁在墓碑上的打火机，不由地甩了甩指头。  
第二十六天，他靠尼古丁口香糖和那些细碎费事的小零食挨了整整二十六天，这二十六天简直跟地狱一样难熬。尼古丁口香糖应该从这个世界上消失，那种口感和味道，怎么有胆子在自己名字里头挂上尼古丁三个字？他可真想念自己的……  
驱魔人从口袋里掏出简包的糖果，往自己嘴里塞了一片。  
打定主意想要戒烟，倒也不是觉着自己蒙了主的恩宠，回头就要做点儿什么证明自己在吃喝嫖赌坑蒙拐骗之外还有些虔诚的信念。他一贯觉得上头和下头的都是混蛋，区别只在性格，各有各的古怪。  
“我有烟草公司的股份。”  
呸。  
康斯坦丁忿忿地嚼着那块儿软啪啪黏嗒嗒的东西，止不住地想要呕吐。  
不知道自己买烟的钱，有多少进了那个穿着白西装踩沥青的傻逼口袋里。如果早知道他有烟草公司的股份，自己可能更倾向于酗酒死，肝硬化或者直接酒精中毒……  
屋子里头的灯明明灭灭，康斯坦丁知道这不是地狱里的小东西爬出来的迹象。他家门口贴着呢，电力公司的催款单子，声明若不在限定日期内缴清便要断电云云……康斯坦丁当然没那个心思和他们折腾，实际上他已经不记得自己什么时候交过电费了，自打知道自己就几个月好活，他就没交过。壁灯闪了几回，终于支撑不住，从明亮的白光转成暗红，最后啪地熄灭。屋子里头罩着一股黑暗，百叶窗透进一点外面的亮光，照在康斯坦丁的侧脸上。外面的灯光照亮他身边一小块地方，但他身后是更黑的黑暗。  
“想我吗，little John？”  
又是白西装，又是带着奇怪图腾的手臂，还是那浮夸的语气……  
“tada！”路西法不知道从哪儿变出来一个金属盒子，拍在了康斯坦丁的桌子上头。一杆老烟枪隔着盒子都能闻到烟丝的芬芳，不过这似乎淡了点儿，还夹着别的甜腻的味道。  
路西法转到桌子的另一边儿，和他面对面坐着，挡住了从百叶窗细小缝隙里跑进来的光芒。他用一只手殷勤地推了推金属盒，“daddy lu的礼物，johnny boy，不想拆开看看吗？”  
“我戒烟了。”似乎是为了证明，康斯坦丁从口袋里拿出最后一颗尼古丁口香糖，厌恶地瞅了两眼，塞进嘴巴里。味蕾还没尝到糖果里添加剂的味道，喉咙就被路西法掐住了。他当然不是真的要掐死康斯坦丁，只是玩玩儿似得，正好不让他逃走。另一只手就肆无忌惮地探进康斯坦丁的口腔里头，如同一个自大的客人对主人的房间指指点点，那几根手指也在里头毫不顾忌地拨弄着舌头，抚摸牙齿，甚至往喉咙里头伸。康斯坦丁知道即使自己用上五岁到二十五岁的力气都咬不断这个混蛋的指头，所以他干脆一点儿都不反抗。——也不是一点儿都不，他的喉咙可是很忠诚地执行着生理性的命令，一阵一阵地想要干呕。  
所幸路西法很快玩儿够了，他用两根指头夹着那片口香糖，从康斯坦丁嘴里退了出来。  
“daddy lu给你准备了更好的。”他故作亲昵地把手上的唾液都抹在康斯坦丁脸上，即使知道这是自己嘴里分泌的液体，康斯坦丁还是想到了细菌和病毒，还有路西法手指头上地狱岩浆和死亡的气息。  
盒子里头是香烟，长短不一，过滤嘴也不是一个样。康斯坦丁把左手抄在风衣口袋里，忍着不去做那个习惯性的甩打火机的动作。习惯真可怕，二十六天都没法阻止一个小小的动作。路西法拈起一支瘦瘦长长的，递到康斯坦丁唇边。后者决然不动。  
路西法开始还逗弄一样地，拿过滤嘴那头左戳一下，右戳一下，见康斯坦丁实在没有反应，才怒气冲天地抓着他的头发，逼他张开嘴。  
“你是不是觉得圣水离我太远，我就没什么办法？”康斯坦丁咧着嘴笑，咧嘴的一半原因是因为头发被扯得生疼。即使如此他也不肯把香烟含进嘴里，路西法塞进去几回，他就吐出来几回。  
路西法凑近他的脸，咬着牙齿说，“就你那点儿圣水…poor poor Johnny boy，我数数，一二三四五六七八……一点八升的水桶，这点儿还不够我泡个澡的呢。”  
“我倒是愿意你洗个澡，”康斯坦丁发自肺腑地嘲笑，“你脚上的沥青都把我的地板弄脏了。Lu，告诉我，你在地狱是不是都用沥青洗澡？越洗越脏？还是根本不洗？”  
路西法把康斯坦丁甩开，用的力道很大，不过还好，没有撞坏家具。  
你看，当一个人要死的时候，他心灰意冷，连电费都不会想着去交，可一旦知道自己离死还老远，就会开始担心用了七八年的破橱柜怎么样，好像自己一直生活很积极似的。  
路西法还拿着那根香烟，绕过桌子来到康斯坦丁面前，蹲下身来。  
“有时候我真是不清楚，”康斯坦丁盯着穿白西装的恶魔，“到底是哪个把我的肺癌弄走的，可千万别是现在又劝我抽烟的那个。”  
“Johnny boy，”路西法伸出舌头，轻舔康斯坦丁的侧脸。分叉的舌头应该是蛇的冰冷，但康斯坦丁感觉到了岩浆一般的灼热。路西法宣判一般，说，“你还会犯错的，等你犯够了错，你那两片可怜的小肺叶里头又该堆满脏东西了，到时候咱们两个手拉着手，到地狱去玩儿一通。上回我是不是跟你说过，我特地为你修建了一所地狱游乐场？”  
路西法的舌头舔到了康斯坦丁的耳朵，他咬着耳垂，低声细语：“上次告别之后，我可是又增加了不少新项目。”  
康斯坦丁厌恶地歪过头，“敬谢不敏，我早就过了进游乐场的年龄。倒是你——”  
“poor poor Johnny boy，”路西法打断，咏叹一样。现在他不但用舌头非礼康斯坦丁的脸颊，满布怪异图腾的手也轻轻沿着驱魔人优美的颈子往下滑，“倚着玻璃门，倒在血泊里，小脸蛋儿苍白，连打火机都拿不起来。真可爱。”  
“我敢打赌地狱意义上的可爱和正常意义完全不一样。”康斯坦丁干巴巴地说。  
“shhh——”  
“别犯傻了，lu，你又不能对我做什么，你不能直接干涉。”  
“daddy lu说你得安静一点儿。”路西法的手指忽然用力，指甲在康斯坦丁脖子上划出一道血痕。康斯坦丁咬住了嘴唇，没喊叫出来。这可真他妈的疼……大概被烧红的刀子划一下也就这样了，他还没被烧红的刀子划过呢。  
路西法继续之前的话题：“你激发了我的灵感，康斯坦丁，你是我的灵感之源。”  
太他妈的荣幸了，作为一个驱魔人有幸成为恶魔老大的灵感之源，如果有可能，康斯坦丁愿意唱着跳着把这份殊荣让给别人。  
“你流血真的挺可爱的，不过我不大愿意看到你血肉模糊，你也知道，有些恶魔就喜欢剥人皮和掏内脏。”  
路西法坐在康斯坦丁旁边，手指头夹着那根烟把玩。  
“我对这些了解不少，你可以直接跳过，最好全部跳过，一句话都别说。”  
路西法笑起来，更像什么怪兽在低吼。“你的舌头可真灵巧……等等，我又想起来一个项目，我们可以把它加到地狱游乐场的名单里头。”  
康斯坦丁在脑海中搜索了下骂人的诗篇，寥寥草草地在胸口画了下就开始吟诵。路西法不为所动，继续附在他耳侧絮语。  
“首先咱们得有个浴缸——咱们，我喜欢这个词，游乐场要两个人才好玩儿，对不对Johnny boy？然后浴缸里头放满血，就你的血好了，到了地狱你就知道你是无所不能的，尤其在流血这方面，我喜欢看你流血。——八分满，然后就是你，在里头沐浴。先是你的脚，然后是小腿，大腿……”  
康斯坦丁嘲讽道：“你现在真像个变态中年大叔，盯着地铁上的女人流口水，一边心里意淫一边叹息自己永远都硬不起来的老二。Lu，要不要我下楼去给你租两部色情片？或者你现在去办个付费频道服务然后我躲到客厅里两分钟等你自慰完？”  
路西法呵呵笑起来，捏着康斯坦丁的下巴，让他转头。不过康斯坦丁打定主意不要这位魔鬼先生如意，他斜着眼，去看自个儿倒扣在桌上的茶杯，就是不看路西法。  
“我还想让你当我的烟草代言人呢，”路西法用食指弹了一下康斯坦丁的耳垂，“现在的人呀…怎么说呢，像你一样爱玩儿把戏的不少，可就是没有几个比你厉害。就是稍稍诱惑一下，——啪！一个两个就都玩儿完了，你喜欢抽长江？我想想…我可是有百分之七十的股份呢，虽然不记在一个名字下头。”  
“我戒烟了。”  
“别这么薄情，你从十五岁就每天三十根，johnny boy，可不能学那些人，你得想想你和香烟的老交情。别出轨，尼古丁口香糖有什么好的，它们公司还生产小熊软糖，真恶心。”  
路西法厌恶地吐出分叉的舌头，发出让人齿冷的嘶嘶声。  
“我一直就这么薄情，”康斯坦丁撑着坐直了，他背上有道伤口，上次驱鬼的时候不小心划伤的。没有助手就是这么不好，他没法看着自己的后背，而且地狱里头有些人对他很是不满——虽然平常不满的也是大多数，不过打玛蒙那回事之后就更加不满了。即使知道自己会被踢回地狱，也要找准了机会给康斯坦丁这个不识抬举的驱魔人来上一刀。  
路西法把香烟塞进自己口袋里头，康斯坦丁分神想：西装口袋可不是给你放东西的，乡巴佬……  
然后路西法就扯着康斯坦丁的头发，把他从地上拽起来，就跟上次一样，拖着他往一边儿走。康斯坦丁给自己翻了个身，趔趄着手脚并用，好跟上路西法跳舞一般的步伐。头发活生生转一圈儿当然扯得头皮疼，不过总比被扯着头发拖着走好。路西法哼起了小曲，某种圣歌的变调，言词嘛，当然粗俗下流，还略带几行有修辞格的渎神。康斯坦丁现在想的最多的居然是他的地板。他的实木地板，上头粘了沥青，估计要换新的了。路西法的脚印从客厅一路延伸到卧室，他居然很好心地把康斯坦丁丢上床。  
上帝保佑啊，路西法可千万别上床，他新买的床具，一套下来可要大几百呢。  
显然上帝不大愿意倾听康斯坦丁频道，也许是这个频道里头垃圾信息太多，上帝有点儿厌烦，所以康斯坦丁的许愿没能奏效。路西法跨坐在他身上——想当然尔，他沾满了沥青的脚掌也在雪白的床单上胡乱蹭着——两手并用，撕开了康斯坦丁的衬衫。  
操，操操操操。三百美金，如果只是扣子掉了还能补一补，不过单听声音，简直就是把三百美金换成面额最小的纸币在他面前撕烂。  
路西法接下来没有什么动作，他停顿了好一会儿，才说：“因为你，玛蒙可是和他老爹闹翻了呢。”  
康斯坦丁咧嘴笑，手在路西法看不到的地方比起了中指。活该。  
“我不大乐意玛蒙那小子来人间晃悠，不过孩子嘛——总是要出来走走的。”路西法刮了刮康斯坦丁的鼻梁，“就像你，我让你出来走动了二十年。”  
“那可真是万分感谢，daddy lu。”  
“daddy lu一向宽宏大量。”路西法捏着娘气十足的指头，把白衬衫拨开到两边儿，康斯坦丁不是那么壮实，不过也不单薄。以他这个年龄段的男人而言，身材算是中上。起码没有小肚腩。修长的骨架上头覆盖着适度的肌肉，因为常年裹着风衣不见阳光而略显苍白。康斯坦丁大致明白路西法想干什么，或者说想干“什么”。这事儿不用遮遮掩掩扭扭捏捏，十五岁时候死去的那两分钟已经给他足够的经验。现在他脑子里也不想自己要更换的木地板，也不想那几百块的床单，只想着路西法什么时候能折腾够了，赶紧滚回去教育他的儿子。背上那道伤越来越疼，比刚被弄伤时候疼多了。以前从来没有觉得伤口这么疼过，大概尼古丁也有麻醉的功效。当然，仅限于在那一支小小烟卷里头的，尼古丁口香糖就是个笑话。康斯坦丁现在想抽烟，想念自己抽惯了的牌子，还有在便利店买的凑合抽的杂牌子，或者是手卷烟，甚至是二手烟都行，只要让他闻到味道……  
操，他确实闻到了味道。  
路西法带来一整盒呢。  
就在康斯坦丁想东想西的当口，路西法已经把他的裤子都褪到膝盖下头。因为康斯坦丁的不配合——或者说，躺在那儿像个死人，路西法也没给他全脱光。衬衫搭在肩膀处，怪可怜的。  
“我的。”路西法低下头，舔了一下康斯坦丁的左乳头。天气稍有些凉，还不到供暖的时候，而且康斯坦丁也没去交暖气费。那点小巧的红色倏地感觉到寒冷，自发地立起来抵御着。  
——当然不是你的，我现在可是有牺牲美德的人，死后我会直接升到天堂，长出那对儿鸟人翅膀，穿着一堆轻飘飘的布料，瞳孔里闪金光。说不定就会变成第二个加百利，又神经质又神经病。  
路西法打口袋里掏出那支烟，过滤嘴都被戳歪了。烟草味道不重，更浓郁的是一股牛奶味，和它瘦瘦长长，天蓝色的过滤嘴相得益彰。康斯坦丁现在一眼就认出来是女烟，给最入门级别的女性瘾君子准备的，不呛人，甜丝丝的。他不爱这玩意儿，倒不是瞧不上女烟，他只是喜欢更有劲的东西。女烟不过瘾，更难解康斯坦丁这种老烟枪的烟瘾。有一回…还是很早以前了，他身上的存货被水浇湿，一支都点不着，最后还是跟站街女讨了一支女烟来，才倚着路灯好好舒缓过来。  
一想到烟草燃烧的味道，后背又疼起来。他想抽烟，想死了。  
路西法拈着香烟，再次把过滤嘴那头抵到康斯坦丁唇边，康斯坦丁张开嘴，把罪恶的纸卷含了进去。路西法满意地拍拍手，“good boy。”  
撇去多余的香精味道，烟草本身的芬芳已经开始治愈康斯坦丁。他觉着后背没那么疼了，人也整个飘飘然起来。路西法从他身上起来，扯掉了西装裤。康斯坦丁能感觉到他剥掉自己内裤的手，但是完全没有反抗的欲求。那些还未点燃的罪恶已经开始侵蚀神经。  
“啧啧……作为一个前肺癌患者，你恢复的真好。”  
路西法夸耀起来，简直比夸耀他的地狱游乐场还得意。他只卷起了衣袖，露出上臂，除此以外连扣子都没解开一颗。康斯坦丁有些驯服地顺从路西法的抚触——平心而论，这还挺不错。他吸吮着，唾液不自觉地分泌出来，是烟草的味道…只要点燃就会散发出更美好的气息，深深吸一口，青烟白雾之中就有一个天堂，不用费尽心思替谁干活儿就可以到达的天堂，触手可及的天堂。  
路西法不知道打哪儿摸出来一个打火机，和康斯坦丁丢在墓碑上的那只挺像，不过绝对不是同一只，这只还崭新，没有经年累月使用后磨损的边角。  
“想要来个火儿吗？”  
金属在康斯坦丁的胸腹间游走，不时恶意逗弄一下深粉的乳晕。康斯坦丁知道自己该反驳，反抗，说“不”，但他做不到。  
那可是香烟啊，尼古丁焦油信仰天堂世间唯一的美和善。康斯坦丁模模糊糊地想，最后却是轻轻点头。路西法开心极了，那一口尖利的牙齿都露出来十几颗。  
“不过daddy不想给坏孩子点烟，康斯坦丁，坏孩子，坏孩子，康斯坦丁，知道吗？”  
康斯坦丁迟疑了两秒，继续用轻微的力道点头。可能是太久没吸烟，尼古丁的麻醉作用变大了。  
“康斯坦丁，坏孩子。”路西法在他耳边甩开打火机，又合上，啪嗒啪嗒的，每响一次康斯坦丁的喉咙都吞咽一下。路西法嚓地一声打出火花，映在康斯坦丁眼里头的橘色火苗摇摇摆摆，比他十五岁第一眼见到的地狱更为模糊。  
魔鬼凑在他耳朵边上，呢喃道：“坏孩子没有奖品，坏孩子要接受体罚。”  
——得了吧，先回家把你那个长的不入三流的亲生儿子吊起来打一顿，免得他还没死心，再来一出。  
“本来该让你含点儿比香烟粗的东西，”路西法这回是真的凑近了，让火苗点燃香烟顶端，“不过我挺忙的，康斯坦丁，特地来找你。”  
——如果你不来我会更高兴的，真的。  
康斯坦丁深吸一口，空气夹着烟草燃烧的美妙芬芳充盈口腔鼻腔，而后滑落到喉头，再下坠，一路直达肺部，在里头翩翩起舞。真他妈的太美好了……比性爱还美好。  
这下完全没了反抗，驱魔人已经完完全全被困在烟草的牢笼里头了，连路西法从胸膛一路舔舐到小腹，把他的两条腿架在自己肩膀上都没留神。又或者他其实留神了，只是和烟草比起来，被路西法操那么一小会儿就不是很重要了。  
路西法揉弄着驱魔人的臀肉，一手托着对方的腰。他总觉着哪儿手感不对，尽管康斯坦丁的腰肢还是那么个尺码。  
是了，是血腥味。  
路西法抽回手，指头上沾了不少新鲜血液，还有两三点血痂。魔鬼把指头放在嘴里，陶醉地品尝起康斯坦丁的血液，他要再增加几项游乐项目，比如把康斯坦丁放在木笼里头，下头放满高脚杯，自己口渴或者单纯想喝点儿什么的时候就来上一杯鲜血。这么一想之前那个鲜血沐浴的项目太浪费了，康斯坦丁一丁点儿都不能浪费。  
但是现在的问题是……  
康斯坦丁为什么流血了？  
这个问题当然得不到康斯坦丁的回答，驱魔人似乎已经整个醉死在烟草的世界里头，任魔王如何敲打都不能醒来。路西法大致也知道缘由，他的子民们可整天都用牙齿磨碎康斯坦丁的名字，带着厌恶唾出去呢。他和那些庶民的思维没什么差别，都想看到康斯坦丁被拉进地狱里头饱受折磨，不过他是不同的，他不愿意和任何人分享这个好玩儿的灵魂。路西法是个疼爱自己孩子的魔鬼，即使方式有点儿太过地狱了。玛蒙是他亲生儿子，不过他最宠爱的，还是这个迷途失路的小东西。如果康斯坦丁死了，他会想尽一切办法让他的灵魂直坠地狱，然后给他办一个盛大的欢迎宴会，宴会用康斯坦丁本人的尖叫装点，再指引他前往奇妙的游乐园，里头的项目自己会亲手带他游玩一遍。路西法也乐于在人间给康斯坦丁加些麻烦，不过这种绝不在内。  
“闭嘴。”康斯坦丁嘟哝起来，他两根手指夹着烧了一小半的香烟，眼神迷离，“把嘴闭上，lu，你很吵。”驱魔人的脚踩着路西法的肩膀，稍微使了点力气。  
“康斯坦丁——”  
“把嘴闭上。”  
康斯坦丁吐出一口淡蓝的雾气，挪动他的小腿，让自个儿的脚在路西法的衣服上踩来踩去，被路西法捏住脚踝时候甚至咯咯笑出声。路西法对着天上那个讨人厌的老东西发誓，他没往香烟里头加料，这就是一支普通的牛奶味女烟，货真价实从他拥有百分之七十股份的公司仓库里头拿的。驱魔人的另一只脚滑落到他大腿上，屈起来，不怀好意地蹭上两腿中间那块地方。  
香烟的味道好极啦，太完美了。随着致癌物质一点点儿扩散，从气管到肺叶，从肺叶到血液，顺着血管游走四肢，整个世界都变美了。他一边儿踩着路西法的肩膀，一边儿用力踢他胯下，反正路西法又不会因为自己太用力就从此不举，怕什么呢？反正自己死了是要上天堂的，就算是下地狱，路西法要跟他清算的也太多了，不缺这一样。  
“lu，lu，lu。”康斯坦丁弹掉一截烟灰，挺起胸膛，那两点可真夺人眼球，点缀在他胸口上，就跟一颗新鲜莓果点缀在雪地上一样，任何野生动物都没法抵抗这种诱惑。“daddy…lu。”  
罪恶之源是什么？罪恶之源就是路西法。罪恶之源发誓他见到了更加罪恶的东西。操操操操操，操他的香烟，操他的小嘴唇，操他的舌头，操他含着东西的样子，操他这副懒洋洋的模样，操死这个人类，把他的灵魂操成碎片，捏在手心，到毁灭都不放开。  
现在形势变换啦。康斯坦丁叼着香烟，他才是占上风的那个，路西法在那儿卖力的舔呀咬啊，都像个仆从给自己的女王捶腿揉腰。路西法当然不满意，他抓住了驱魔人的脚踝，在关节处用力，拇指和食指卡住凸起的两块，一定很疼。  
康斯坦丁只是不耐烦地踢他，没什么准头，说不定他是照着脸踢。康斯坦丁也爱记仇，踢不着加百利那个神经病，踢到他以前的同事也挺好。  
“lu，你是硬不起来了吗？”驱魔人吐出一口烟气，在尼古丁的余韵里回味。夹在两根手指中央的香烟挂着一截烟灰，还在烁烁闪光，康斯坦丁轻轻一晃动，那截烟灰就掉落下去，弄脏白色床单上头细小的十字花暗纹。  
拿路西法的脸皮来发个誓言，其实魔鬼主子还没操过康斯坦丁的肉体呢。地狱里头玩儿的把戏不少，尺度也很大，不过那是对付灵魂，灵魂可以撕裂，可以弄伤，但不会死。毕竟灵魂就是从死尸里头拽出来的玩意儿，要是灵魂死了，从里面能拽出什么来？起码路西法就没拽出过什么来，他试了几十回了。现在好啦，他终于得偿夙愿（路西法绝对不会承认）能够尝尝他追逐了二十年的灵魂所归属的肉体的滋味，要怎么办才好呢？  
康斯坦丁还是有些消瘦，肺癌晚期带来的影响不是拿出里头的脏东西和癌变组织就能一秒钟消除，他可能得花半年时间才能补回原先的模样。人类，脆弱的人类，可怜的人类，连一点点烟雾都能把他们折磨致死。路西法颇有些为难。  
“快点儿，”康斯坦丁伸手去拨弄自己半硬的性器，其实从抽上第一口他就硬了。香烟和性爱有同样的功效，有时候两者还相通，“要是你硬不起来，就赶紧滚下去。”  
路西法嘶吼道：“你会跟我一起下去！”  
“或者你跟我一起上去。”康斯坦丁的双脚在路西法脑后交叠，脚趾头都蜷缩在一块儿。可不是因为路西法，燃烧的香气在身体里逃窜让他没法不蜷起指头。太舒服了。要是路西法能让他更舒服点儿，他也不介意扭上两下。性爱和他有几个月的距离，从被确诊为肺癌而且是晚期之后，他就很少再带女人回家，或者跟着女人回家，谁都不想跟一个折腾半小时就要咳出血的男人做爱，他自己也不想。  
出人意料的是路西法居然没生气，也没反驳，虽然他打喉咙里发出了一阵厌恶的声响，显然很不愿意被这么说。康斯坦丁半推半就地张开腿，这让路西法心情好了不少。他的羔羊很愿意自己被拿来献祭，这是好事。  
康斯坦丁压根没给路西法留一星半点的注意力，他能感受到魔王不甚温柔地开拓，然后那根可能跟龙杂交过的老二顶在自己臀缝，前液沾满了自己的屁股。——明天可以直接把床单拿去扔掉，或者还可以把路西法一起扔进垃圾桶，直接倒进不可回收那一堆里。香烟白色纸卷部分还留有几毫米，康斯坦丁深深吸一口，然后把手搭在床沿，闷着气去享受罪恶充盈肺部的快感。比路西法带来的快感好多了，不疼。  
“jonny boy，”路西法拿指尖轻轻蹭上康斯坦丁的嘴唇，有一丝一缕的烟雾随着他呼吸逸出，康斯坦丁张开嘴，含住路西法的指头，吸吮几下，喝醉了一样含含糊糊地说。“操，我的烟呢？”  
他的烟已经烧到了过滤嘴，几毫米的幸福就这么白白浪费了。路西法没回应他，康斯坦丁就嘻嘻笑，又把烟头叼住。他这副样子就跟磕了过量毒品似得，飘飘忽忽以为自己在云朵里头。  
“我要进去了，做个好孩子，别反抗，不然daddy会弄坏你的。Daddy很乐意弄坏你……”分叉的舌头舔过康斯坦丁半合的眼睛，驱魔人抬起手，抱住路西法的脑袋，作势要亲吻，结果却是把烟头摁熄在那条讨人厌的蛇信子上。魔王当然不怕这点儿热度，他舌头上连个伤口都没留下。  
康斯坦丁懒洋洋地放开路西法，嘲讽道：“那你他妈的快点儿，硬不起来的老东西。——还有，再给我一根。”  
第二支香烟在路西法凶残地撞击里只坚持了几十秒，这只很带劲，康斯坦丁一边儿大笑一边儿咳嗽，看来戒烟二十六天确实有功效，他的喉咙已经受不住这么猛烈的快乐了。  
“——快点…再快点！你是没吃饱吗老杂种！”  
现在好了，祭品以为自己才是神，开始颐指气使了。路西法抓着他的大腿，决定要让他知道自己到底是个什么。不过他的算盘没打响，康斯坦丁没因为疼痛退缩，反倒像闻到血腥味的猛兽一般，更加兴奋。他苍白的脸上开始泛起血色，从脸颊到脖颈，显得格外好看。如果用鲜血给他妆点，一定更加美丽……  
驱魔人睁大了眼睛，甜丝丝地说：“lu，再用力一点。”  
路西法莫名有些发冷。  
“我不会往自己屁股里塞圣水瓶的。”  
“哦我还真怕你能干出这种事情来，”路西法强硬道，“毕竟那两分钟我们可做了不少事情对吧？你是不是有点儿怀念？”  
“每一分钟我都怀念你，”康斯坦丁自动迎合起路西法的动作，“被我骗了之后恼羞成怒，歇斯底里的模样。”  
“我想你也该怀念这玩意儿，”路西法轻声说，“我可不是每个灵魂都招待的，康斯坦丁，你是特别的。”  
“因为我是唯一一个和路西法上过床的人类？”康斯坦丁摸到了掉在边上的烟卷，它把床单烧出一个洞。  
“当然不是。”路西法替他拿着，重新点燃，然后看驱魔人如何沉迷在缓慢致死的香气里头。“Johnny boy，你可不是我操过的第一个人类。”  
“那我可以成为第一个向你收钱的人类，度夜资，嫖资，伴游费用，随你怎么说。第一回算个折扣，之后我们做了多少次？你要倾家荡产了。”  
“所以我给你准备了一个游乐场，就在地狱，我的宅邸边上，那么大——你可以整天在里面晃荡。”  
“恐怕你得为它找新主人了，我会上天堂，折现吧lu。”  
路西法从他唇间夺过香烟，打量两眼，学着康斯坦丁的样子也抽一口。他一直不大理解为什么人类喜欢这玩意儿，不过一根烟就能把一群人勾引进地狱，不理解也不影响他扩大自己在烟草界的势力，尤其是他盯上的小羊羔很喜欢。  
“没人，能跟我谈条件，你也不例外。”  
路西法低下头，把一口烟雾渡进康斯坦丁嘴里，顺便用舌头彻彻底底地非礼了一下他的口腔，然后在康斯坦丁咬他之前退了出来。  
“你一嘴烟灰味道。”  
“是你自己做的坏事，bad bad Johnny boy。”  
“我突然想到…也从来没人把地狱之王当烟灰缸用，不得不说你的舌头不大好使，真是令人高兴。阿兹海默？还是帕金森？要不然就是肌萎缩？什么时候我才能等到往你坟头放白玫瑰？记得写信告诉我，我会叫一整个乐队过去高奏凯歌，顺便往你坟头倒几桶猫尿。”  
“真是不听话的坏孩子。”Lucifer按住他的小腹，那里又光滑又平坦，完全看不出以前他在地狱对这个灵魂玩过的把戏，“康斯坦丁，坏孩子。”  
“来惩罚我呀，”康斯坦丁挑衅道，“莫非你连胆子都没有了？”  
接下来康斯坦丁和路西法都没有说话，康斯坦丁叫着呢，路西法就听着。魔鬼之所以叫做魔鬼，当然因为他们邪恶，到处都邪恶。邪恶的思维，邪恶的脸，邪恶的作风，还有邪恶的老二。大概像狗或者猫……当然尺寸要放大很多，性器上生着倒刺，每次交合都血流满地。康斯坦丁不在乎了，他背上自己潦草弄好的伤口已经完全迸裂开，他能感受到床单湿漉漉的，还有满鼻子血腥味道。再弄伤别的地方，也不过是加一点痛苦罢了……  
路西法没给他很大的痛苦，只是略施惩戒般的，更像一种警告。十五岁那两分钟让路西法充分了解到康斯坦丁的敏感点和疼痛点，他选择让康斯坦丁舒服，略带一些痛苦。对于驱魔人来说快感和痛苦是连在一块儿的，缺一不可，尽管他自己不怎么乐于承认。  
“嗯……哦，”康斯坦丁竖起指头，“开苞费，我得查查多少钱合适。”  
“daddy lu觉得你值三百美金。”路西法没从康斯坦丁身体里退出，他把自己的东西堵在里头，变态一样地满足。可怜的小东西，他的小腹都鼓起来了。  
“好吧，三百美金，乘以十，翻两倍，再来一个一百折。”  
“没有一百折，你这个小骗子。”  
“如果你不戴套，那就得一百折。”康斯坦丁抽身起来，路西法的玩意儿在他屁股里，这可真不算好受，灵魂形态时候那是一种痛苦，只能感觉到温度过亿的岩浆烧尽了自己，肉体形态就是一种事后的尴尬。男人高潮的时候可以看到天堂，高潮过去就觉得世界是一个满布混蛋和蠢货的地狱。比如他现在，觉得不单路西法是个混蛋加蠢货，自己更是。他都戒烟二十六天了，马上就能去和互助小组的人夸耀，结果路西法把一切都毁了。还有他抽烟的时候，真的跟嗑药了一样么？他得找个镜子看看自己是不是被什么智商偏低的妖魔附体。  
路西法吹起了口哨，还是上回要把康斯坦丁拖走的那个调子，全因为看到驱魔人一丝不挂的裸体，背上一道伤口，大概十公分长，正在往下淌血。血滴沿着臀到大腿，在大腿根拐弯，和自己留下的精液汇合。这是个好创意，他没必要每回都把康斯坦丁操出血来。  
“来点儿水？”康斯坦丁真诚地举起杯子。  
“当然。”  
喝下去第一口他就知道自己又被这个小骗子耍了，里头掺了圣水，不多，很少一点，只能让他口腔刺痛。  
“给你的嘴巴消消毒，还有……”康斯坦丁凑近说，“以后别他妈的用你的舌头亲我，我没兴趣体验跟两条舌头打结。”  
还真是丝毫不改的脾气，对不对？就是这样自己才乐意跟他纠缠下去。路西法下流笑道：“Johnny boy，daddy拿舌头亲你下面那张小嘴的时候你会很开心它是两根的。”  
想了想，又嘟着嘴说，“说不定我下回可以试试真的两根？你肯定更高兴，巴尔扎萨也挺喜欢你的，我可以和他一块儿操你。”  
“滚出去。”康斯坦丁把路西法带来的打火机丢进垃圾桶，抽过的烟头扔出去，剩下的那个铁盒直接砸到路西法脸上。然后是床单，被子，枕头就免了，他就一个枕头。统统堆在角落，等明天再收拾。  
路西法捻起一团明亮的火焰，举着铁盒，问：“不来一根？”  
康斯坦丁的手指抽动几下之后，还是接过铁盒，选了一根最粗的点着。  
然后按熄在路西法手指头上。  
“我他妈的戒烟了，”康斯坦丁转身抓起泡着烟头的水杯，泼了路西法一脸，“现在，滚出去。”  
路西法夸张地行礼，啪地不见了。不过他欠揍的声音还在屋子里头响着。  
“Johnny boy，好好检查daddy给你的度夜资，下次记得给daddy打个对折。”  
“最好打成骨折。”康斯坦丁喃喃低语。尼古丁带来的迷醉效果已经过去，被路西法粗暴对待的脚踝骨头一阵一阵的疼，不知道伤着没有，屁股也火辣辣的难受，里头的液体往外流，难受极了，就像失禁。抓起扔在地上的床单，挑干净地方擦了擦大腿。这动作本该扯着后背的伤口，但康斯坦丁什么也没感觉到。好像背上没有伤口一样。  
“度夜资？操他的。”  
康斯坦丁和着圣水吞下一片阿司匹林，趴在光秃秃的床上将就睡了。  
第二天他也忘了看看自己背后的伤口，反正是留疤了，一片银白色的创口，乱七八糟的。他不知道那些花纹是魔王的手书，翻译过来大概是：此灵魂与肉身属于路西法，凡伤害者，必遭千倍报复。  
=end=


End file.
